Hunter X Fairy
by Zjedmun
Summary: When team natsu head to the almost deserted whale island to hunt the famous "white assassin mage". wendy has strayed off and found a strange green boy that has invited her to play hide and seek with the already hiding killua.


Hunter X Fairy

**Chapter One**

Wendy made her way through the woods, walking merrily and letting her long blue hair wave in the wind. She was followed closely by her companion Carla, a white cat dressed in a small pink skirt and vest shirt.

"I wonder where Natsu and the others are…" Wendy looked about the woods curiously. Currently they were on a job to find and arrest one of the famous "Zoldyck" family who had been seen on this island. She looked again at the photo of the shadowy figure. He was small, slender but muscular and because the photo was blurred all that was really visible was his white hair.

"I don't know." Carla said irritably. She then flew up among the trees to take a better look. "This whale Island sure looks bigger once you're on it…" she muttered, gazing across the dense forest. She suddenly caught a glimpse of metal. "Erza's armor! She might be sending us a signal!" she flew straight back down and told Wendy of these events.

Wendy tilted her head after hearing about the glint of Erza's armor. "Alright, which way did it come from?"

Carla began to fly west at a considerably speed with her white wings. "Follow me!"

Wendy tried to follow but promptly fell behind. "Carla!" she yelled. "Carla wait!" but Carla was too far ahead and moving too fast to hear her.

Her legs started to hurt from running and she began to run more clumsily. After about five minutes of sprinting she tripped on a root of one of the trees and fell on her front.

She groaned, sitting up. "Carla…" she whimpered and tears began to form in her eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"Hey! Are you lost?" a voice said from above her.

Wendy looked up, startled of this new voice. She saw, sat on a thick branch, a boy. He looked around twelve, with spiked up black hair, bright brown eyes and wore a green jacket, shorts and boots. In his hand he carried a silver fishing rod.

Wendy wiped her eyes of the tears. "u-um… a little."

The boy jumped down from the tree and landed dexterously. Smiling cheerfully he extended a hand to help her up. "Are you hurt?"

"No… no I don't think so." She sighed in relief after checking over her body and taking the boys outstretched hand.

The boy nodded. "Good. What are you doing out here alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Wendy said, proud of herself for thinking of that comeback.

"Oh I'm not alone!" the boy asked. "My friend's hiding around here somewhere. We're playing hide and seek." He explained. "I'm Gon by the way. Gon freecss."

"I'm Wendy Marvell." She putting on a big smile.

"Nice to meet you Wendy!" he grinned, turning away and starting to walk off. "You're welcome to come help me find him by the way." He glanced back only to find that Wendy was following him anyway.

Killua was hit by the side of a cliff inside a hedge. His white shirt that Gon's aunt Mito washed out especially was already covered in filth. "He'll never find me here…" he panted to himself softly.

After a few long moments of waiting he heard some unfamiliar voices from the path to his left.

Killua Glanced over curiously. Through the leaves of the hedge he could see four figures walking past. One was a tall muscular young man wearing a black and gold waistcoat and white trousers. Around his neck was a scaly looking scarf and his hair was pink and spiked. The other looked like his opposite, not wearing anything except a pair of shorts and a silver necklace with very dark blue hair. The third was a slender woman wearing a plate armor torso and arms. Also wearing a skirt with scarlet hair.

To killua's surprise he saw a small blue cat with a green scarf flying alongside them with white wings? "Probably a nen conjuration", he thought sourly.

"uuugh… I'm hungryyyy!" The pink haired one complaied, clutching his stomach.

The underdressed one answered irritably. "You're always hungry, bonehead."

The cat spoke up and asked. "Would you like one of my fish, natsu?"

This was soon followed by the woman in armor turning growling, "Shut up, both of you. We're not alone."

"Damnit!" killua thought, suddenly panicking slightly. He had lost his concentration of his zetsu and let it slip. He kept completely still, his eyes wide.

The scarlet haired woman suddenly turned with a blade in her hand and thrust the blade straight at killua. The blade's point pressed up against his cheek.

"Come out now and we won't hurt you." She stated firmly.

Kil had no choice. There was an extremely strong ren coming from this woman's sword and he could tell that she was very powerful. He stepped out of the hedge and the woman's sword followed him.

The little blue winged cat gasped holding a piece of paper and staring at it. "It's him! The assassin wizard!"

Kil narrowed his eyes. "Assassin wizard?" he inquired.

"quiet." The scarlet woman said calmly but firmly turning to the blue cat and taking her eyes off her blade. "Are you sure?"

"_A chance…" _killua said inwardly. Silently he changed his fingers into claws to be safe before suddenly turning the aura around his cheek into crackling lightning. The shock travelled up the blade and before anyone could react the scarlet woman grunted as the lightning reached her hand and she nearly dropped her sword.

The pink haired one yelled. "Hey!" the aura that killua saw around his fist turned into bright red flame and moved at an unbelievable rate towards killua.

He dodged the flaming fist and jumped back, hitting his back on a hard surface that wasn't there before.

"_i-ice?_" kil glanced at it but then back at the three of them.

The pink haired one seemed to spout fire all over his body. "this guy reminds me of laxus… that git…"

He smiled, punching his two fists together. "I'm all fired up…"


End file.
